Mine
by AutumnFroste
Summary: As always, thanks to my beta, DrRJSB, who's a far better writer than I so check out her page for sure. Excerpt: "Do I make you nervous?" "I think that question should really be the other way around, don't you?" He said as he slid his fingers under her strap to bring it back to her shoulder. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, "I asked you first." "Ye-yes," he stuttered out.


Thanks to the Hulk accident, Bruce's senses were heightened, but one he never minded was how he smelled her before he saw her. She had a slightly different scent than other women; he couldn't decide if it was because of her genetic enhancements from the Red Room or her natural scent caused by being a redhead. While Pepper had a slightly different scent too, Natasha's just seemed to be more... appealing.

He turned in his chair, "Hey, haven't seen you in a while, unless you count all your shenanigans with Cap," he smiled at her teasingly.

"Well, things tend to go to Hell when you release a bunch of government secrets on the Internet, even if I did encrypt them to Asgard and back. Eventually, they'll start coming out. The really juicy ones, though," she smirked, "I let those go on into the wind."

Bruce shook his head, "So what brings you here?" He spread his hand out motioning to his lab.

"Why? Are you saying your charming personality can't be the only thing to lure me here?" she asked, her green eyes twinkling.

He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirttail. "Tasha we both know I don't have a charming personality."

"I'd like to inform you of just how wrong you are. You and the Big Guy both have lovely personalities," she gave him one of her half smiles. "You just have to know how to coax them out."

Bruce snorted, "Whatever you say. So what _else_ brings you down here?"

"Oh, I need some doctoring help. I just want to make sure my shoulder's healed up so I can start training again." She took off her grey hoodie, leaving her in a dark red camisole that couldn't have matched her skin or hair any better. The yoga pants definitely showed off her amazing ass.

Bruce immediately felt blood rush toward his cock once she began unzipping that hoodie. That usually wasn't an issue, but she aroused him more than anyone else ever had. He hoped he wasn't as obviously turned on by her as he felt like he was. He took a breath and let it out nervously as he walked closer to her. "How about you take a seat on the table, and we'll go from there?"

She lithely jumped up and nearly silently landed on one of the unoccupied metal tables. Bruce walked behind her with a few medical instruments and set them down beside her. He nearly gritted his teeth as he pulled her strap down to look at her wound more carefully.

"You've done all the Physical Therapy exercises and you've healed faster than anyone else on the team except for Cap," Bruce said as he moved her arm and rotated it as he walked around the table, coming to a stop directly in front of her. He ran his fingers over where the newly formed scar was.

Nat looked into his eyes, "Bruce," she said quietly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah." He stopped and pulled back, "Why wouldn't you think that?"

"Do I make you nervous?"

"I think that question should really be the other way around, don't you?" he said as he slid his fingers under her strap to bring it back to her shoulder.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, "I asked you first."

"Ye-yes," he stuttered out.

She spread her legs apart, so he could move between her thighs. "Why?"

Natasha had him, so he might as well confess, "Because I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, and I'm afraid of what will happen if I give in."

She wrapped her legs around Bruce's waist and tugged him closer to her. "Bruce, there's no reason to be nervous." She ran her fingers through his thick curls. "No reason at all."

"But what if I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"I like a little pain with my pleasure, so I'm more than happy to give it a whirl." She smiled at him mischievously, before lightly biting his lip.

"Nat, if we start this, I don't know if I can stop," he said warningly, wanting nothing else but to bury his cock deep within her.

"Who said anything about stopping?"

Bruce picked her up and carried her to his room right off the lab, all the while groping her ass. He'd discovered very quickly how much she liked having her ass grabbed. He and Tony both had "crash rooms" for when they got so tired working on projects, they could literally step next door and fall into bed. He'd never been so thankful for that space as he did at this moment. He couldn't wait to lay her down and kiss her from head to toe. However, if she kept up doing that thing with her mouth, their time together was going to be far too short.

She kissed his neck and jaw while he walked, all the while unbuttoning what she could reach of his shirt. She reached down and keyed in the entry code while he paused to do so, backing her against the wall so he could see to enter the code.

He looked into her eyes, "Of course you would know it." Bruce shook his head and then adjusted her back into his arms. He walked through the door and carried her to the bed. Upon reaching it, he laid her down and he thoroughly kissed her as he ran his hands over her body. Breathlessly, he looked down at her, "I don't know where I want to start."

Nat bit her lip while she grinned at him, "I find from the top down is usually a good way to go."

He stopped for a moment just to look into her eyes, "You're so beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her again. This time Bruce kissed around her jaw and down her neck. He licked and sucked where her uninjured shoulder and neck met. She moaned out his name. Bruce thought he had never heard a lovelier sound.

He dragged the straps to her camisole down revealing her breasts. Bruce drew back to stare admiringly down at her. He ran his thumb over her nipple, eliciting a small gasp from her as he licked around and lightly nipped her other breast. He kneaded her right breast as he suckled her other side. "Bruce," she panted as she dug her fingers into his hair bringing him tighter into her chest, urging him to be rougher.

He reached down into her yoga pants, sliding his fingers through a narrow patch of curls before she opened her legs, giving him better access to dip his fingers into her. He grazed over her clit. "God damn it, Bruce! You're killing me."

Bruce smiled, his lips still at her breast. He raised his head slightly, licking her nipple along the way, "What if we lose all the clothes?"

"Fuck, yes." Nat hurriedly got out of everything she was wearing, then decided Bruce was taking too long and began helping him.

He lay back and laughed at her eagerness, "All this time I thought it was just me."

Natasha grabbed his cock and slid her hand up and down the shaft a few times, "Still think it was just you, Big Boy?"

To her astonishment, Bruce flipped her over and held her hands above her head, "Unless you want this to go embarrassingly fast, you're going to leave your hands right there."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're just full of surprises."

He made his way down her body, licking and biting, marking her in some places. Bruce opened her legs and climbed in between them. He laid on his stomach and threw her legs over his shoulders, immediately diving into her delicious scent. His tongue laved over her nub, sucking and licking. He slid a finger into her, surprised at how warm and wet she was already. Suddenly, he felt her tense, her thighs shaking on his shoulders as he felt her hit her climax, and he helped her ride it out. Bruce kissed his way back up her body before bringing himself up on his knees and lining his cock up with her pussy.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Doc, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to jump you."

Bruce chuckled as he gently sheathed himself within her. He waited a few moments for her to get used to his size before he started moving. "Tasha?" She wound her legs around him and brought him even deeper in her. He began to gently thrust in and out of her. She brought her hips up to meet his.

"Harder, Bruce!" she demanded. He grabbed her ass to bring her even closer to him. Natasha arched her back in pleasure. "Squeeze my ass." She let out a cry, "Harder! Just like that!" Natasha moaned into his ear.

Bruce felt his control slipping slightly as he fucked her, then she came again setting Bruce off. Nat felt the hot cum hit inside her. He roared as he growled, "Mine!"

He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent before shifting to get most of his weight off of her.

"Hey, Bruce?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Did you mean it?" she asked tentatively.

He looked at her quizzically, "What?"

"Mine?"

He wrapped her up in his arms, "Mine."


End file.
